1. Field
This invention concerns a method and apparatus for mixing any of a wide variety of liquid or particulate materials such as colorant, e.g., pigment or organic dye, sand, grout, catalyst for two part caulking, or the like preferably in solution or suspension form, into viscous work material, particularly caulking compound, wherein the structural mixing components are of unique but simple design and are adapted to accomplish the mixing very rapidly and directly within the work material retail container, i.e., in-situ.
In the use of certain materials such as caulking or other sealing materials which are sold in plastic dispensing tubes such as “DAP® Acrylic Latex Caulk Plus Silicone”, it is often desirable to color the material to match, e.g., the wall color being applied to a room. For example, in the use of conventional white caulking material, as soon as the material sets up sufficiently, usually about two hours or longer, the material can be painted the same color as the room. Where the paint is of a light shade in particular, it may be difficult to cover the material completely without multiple paint coats. Also, it is often necessary to do some additional caulking after the final coat of paint has been applied. In that event, the white caulking has to be painted over as the final step. Consequently, some paint dealers have undertaken to mix colorant into the caulking material by hand for certain customers, but considerable time and effort is involved and often results in inferior mixing and considerable clean up time.
The present invention provides a quick, effective, convenient and cleaner method and apparatus for substantially automatically performing the mixing operation.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior apparatus or method of the type disclosed and claimed herein which is designed to mix colorant directly into caulking compound or the like contained in its retail tube.